


Mommy Make It Better

by PostApocolypticAlien



Series: ABIF Series [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, abif, alternative universe, emily au, emily fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place in the A Baby Is Forever universe.-/-/-/-/-/-Emily is sick.
Relationships: Dana Scully & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: ABIF Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mommy Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Basically as the summary says. All these take place in the ABIF universe. It's not necessary to read that but I would. I'm open to prompts for this so if you have any just message below or send an ask to emilydeservesbetter on Tumblr.

It’s still dark out when she wakes up. A nudge against her bare arm, a chorus of Mommy, Mommy, Mommy exiting the mouth of a four year old.

Groggy eyed and weary, Scully is greeted by the worrisome look across her daughter’s face.

“Mommy, I pooped myself.”

Scully groans, her head falling back onto the pillow in exasperation.

“Emily, we taught you how to go to the toilet—”

But Emily is furiously shaking her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to,” Emily’s almost crying. “My tummy hurts.”

It dawns on Scully what’s woken Emily up and she instantly regrets being mad. She sighs, knowing this can’t be ignored.

“I didn’t know what to do so I came here,” Emily explains. She chews her lip. “Are you mad?”

Scully sits up, wondering where she even begins. 

“No, I’m not mad, baby.” 

She turns to Mulder who continues pleasantly sleeping beside. A tap and he’s waking up.

“Mulder, I need you to run Emily a bath. She’s not well.” 

Mulder mutters something in response.

“I think I got some on my bed, too,” Emily tells her as Scully grabs Mulder’s discarded t-shirt and puts it on.

“Okay,” she says, half expecting that to be the case. “You stay with Daddy Em, I’ll be back in a moment.”

She turns on the main light when she reaches Emily’s room, clocking the mess in the middle of the bed, and goes to the windows first to open them. 

It was the first time everyone was dealing with this type of illness from Emily. The most they had the deal with was a cold.

She’s halfway through stripping the bed when Mulder calls from the bathroom. 

“Scully, what do I do with Emi’s pyjamas?” 

“Don’t put them in the hamper!” she calls back. 

Carefully grabbing the bedclothes, Scully makes her way back into the hallway, pulling out a spare basket and throwing the bedding into that. 

“Put them in there,” she says, holding the basket out to Mulder.

Her next objective is the medicine cabinet.

“Do you feel like you want to throw up, Emily?” she asks.

Emily nods and for good measure, Mulder pulls the jug towards her, telling her Just in case.

Scully searches the cabinet, not finding what she’s looking for.

“What are you looking for?” Mulder asks.

“Thermometer.”

Coming up with nothing, Scully abandons the cabinet and moves back towards Emily instead. She places her palm against the child’s forehead, feeling the heat and sweat seeping through.

“What’s wrong with her?” Mulder asks.

“She’s probably got a stomach bug.”

Emily’s eyes widen in fear. “Is that bad?”

Scully shakes her head, “No, it just means you’re not gonna feel good for a few days.” 

Emily nods, yawning.

“Are you going to wash my hair?” Emi asks.

“No, this is just to clean you up.”

Scully heads back to Emily’s bedroom to remake the bed again. She’s tucking the corners in when Mulder enters holding Emily now dressed in clean pyjamas clutching her jug.

She takes the toddler from him, asking. 

“Did you put the diaper on her?”

“I don’t need diapers anymore,” Emily protests as Mulder nods.

“I know baby, but it’s just in case.” Potty trained or not, Scully doesn’t want to give Emily another bath or change her bedding again tonight. 

The window is closed, the fan and night light turned on. Scully places Emily down onto the bed, tucking her in. Mulder offers to the find the thermometer she was looking for and Scully asks him to bring some water up as well.

“I want Quacky,” Emily says.

Scully produces Quacky, tucking the duck in next to her.

Once everyone is settled, Scully sits down on the rug, running her hands through Emily’s hair.

“How’s your tummy, baby?”

“It still hurts,” Emily tells her.

“You want medicine or do you think you’ll be okay?”

Emily thinks for a second then shrugs. Scully shouts down for Mulder to bring some up anyway.

Mulder returns with the items and hands them to Scully. 

“I’m gonna stay with her,” Scully tells him. “I’ll need to wake her up to take her temperature and that’s gonna be easier if I’m in the same room.”

Mulder nods. “Well, wake me up if you get tired.”

“I’m not gonna get tired,” she’s quick to respond.

He gives her a look. 

“Scully, we’re in this together, you don’t have to do this all by yourself.”

It’s not about that.

Scully sighs. “Look, she’s gonna sleep all day tomorrow and I can sleep with her.” She smiles a little. “One of us needs to be able to function tomorrow.”

He looks down to Emily who’s eyes have shut though her breathing has yet to even out.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

He seems to give in, saying goodnight to Emily and telling her to feel better soon. “Wake me up if you need me,” he says, walking out the door.

“I won’t,” Scully says, kicking him out and closing the door.

She’s turning off the light when Emily speaks.

“Do I have to go to pre-school tomorrow?”

Scully grabs the thermometer and sits down on the rug again.

“No, we’re both having a day off tomorrow. Open up.”

Emily does just that and Scully places the thermometer in her mouth.

When it beeps, she takes it out. The number is what is expected: 101F. The puts the thermometer on the side and grabs the bottle of water.

“I had a dream about Elmo and Cookie Monster. It was scary.”

Scully hands the bottle to Emily.

“Is that what woke you up?”

She nods.

When she’s drank enough water Scully takes it off her.

“Are you gonna sleep here, Mommy?”

Scully smiles, nodding, taking Emily’s hand in her own.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be here,” she says, playing with Emily’s fingers. “You should sleep baby, I need to wake you up soon.” 

With the jug not too far out of reach, Quacky next to her, and Scully still holding onto her hand, Emily’s eyes shut and soon her breathing evens out.

Scully stays with her through the night, the onset of tiredness creeping in when the sun rises behind the blinds. Every forty minutes is spent waking Emily up and checking her temperature, another five is spent Emily throwing up.

She falls asleep sometime after the second check, her legs curled up beneath her on the rug, the rest of her body slouched against Emily’s bed, Emily’s fingers tangled in her hair and holding onto one of the strands. 

Mulder pries Emi’s hand away, the action waking Scully up.

She’s sore. Her body screaming at the unnatural position she fell asleep in.

“Hi,” she says when she sees Mulder.

He’s placed the jug back down, clean. 

“Hi, you should’ve woke me up.”

She stretches and stands, every muscle crying out.

“I’m fine.”

They leave a sleeping Emily where she is head downstairs. 

The coffee has brewed when they get down there and Mulder passes a cup to her.

“Thank you,” she says taking a sip and letting the caffein do its work.

“How is she?”

“Um…she threw up twice, went to the bathroom once.” She takes another sip of her drink. “Hoping it only lasts two days at the most.”

Mulder finishes putting his bagels in the toaster and leans against the counter.

“I can stay off if you need me, too,” he begins but Scully’s immediately shaking her head.

“We’ll be fine. She can sleep in our bed today.”

The bagels pop up, Mulder smiles. “Okay.”

Scully takes another sip, she’s sleeping in their bed today, too.

They fall silent, only the sound of a butter-knife scraping across bagels in the room. Until-

“Mommy, where have you gone?” Emily shouts from what sounds like the top of the stairs.

Scully places her coffee down and moves towards the kitchen doorway.

“I’m just downstairs, Emi. I’ll be back up in a minute!” 

Mulder chuckles. “Sounds like you’re wanted.”

Scully hums in agreement, preparing herself for more sick and shit and that greets her today. 

She takes one final sip of her coffee before Emily’s asking her where she is again. 

“I’ll call you later,” Mulder says as Scully makes her way back upstairs. “Tell Emily I love her.”

When she enters the room, Emily is sat up and pouting. 

“You left me,” she says, sounding unhappy.

“I know,” Scully responds, bending down to pick Emily up. The child grabs hold of Quacky and her jug. “I was just downstairs but I’m back now.” Scully takes the thermometer off the shelf.

“Where are we going?” Emily asks, her nose snuggles against Scully’s shoulder.

“My room.” She puts Emily down on Mulder’s side of the bed and climbs into her own side. “Mommy needs sleep, too.” 

Mulder calls twice that day but Scully misses the first call, having spent the morning sleeping. She catches the second call, the one where Mulder tells her he’s picking up takeout and if he should get Emily something. Scully says against it and tries Emily with a bit toast later in the day, managing to eat half before she says no more.

The third day Emily is as right as rain. She’s stopped throwing up, her energy has returned, and only has to make a visit to the toilet every so often. 

Yet it becomes Scully’s turn to be ill.


End file.
